


Little changes

by pho3b3



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, This is domestic af, also super fluffy, robin is the mother figure, single dad!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pho3b3/pseuds/pho3b3
Summary: When Steve's daughter runs into Billy Hargrove on Steve's first day back in Hawkins the boy is suddenly thrown into Steve's world again. He doesn't mind too much though.





	Little changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is super duper not edited! I might come back later and edit it but as of now it's probably a mess so I apologise for that in advance! 
> 
> Also I'm Australian so that's why some of the spelling may be different to what you're use to.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lots of things have changed for Steve since he packed his bags five years ago, leaving Hawkins for what he assumed was for good. If you had of told 19 year old Steve Harrington on the day he left that he would be driving past the ‘Welcome to Hawkins’ sign five years later, this time with a sleeping four year old girl who happened to share half his DNA, he probably would’ve punched you. He never wanted to come back, never planned on more than the occasional weekend visit to catch up with those he left behind, but when he heard about the new restaurant opening up 20 minutes out of Hawkins that needed a manager he found himself warming up to the idea. A week after he heard about the job he found himself looking for two bedroom houses and suitable day-care centres in the Hawkins area. And now, he was pulling into the parking lot of the Hawkins supermarket, running over the things he needed to do before he started at the restaurant in a weeks’ time whilst also trying to figure out why he was pulling into the supermarket in the first place. _Hair ties_, he snapped Anna’s last one when he was trying to pull her hair into a little ponytail whilst she was doing everything in her power to stop him from putting her hair up. Also, he was seeing the kids later _(they’re 19 now Steve, you can’t call them kids anymore, he reminds himself bitterly)_ and he has exactly 0 snacks for people over the age of six. He could just imagine Dustin’s face if he ever tried to give him a squeezy yogurt instead of Doritos. 

Steve parks the car towards the front of the store and turns around to face his daughter. He never really understood how a kid, especially one so young, could look exactly like their parents, but his girl was practically his twin. Her brown wavy hair falls just below her shoulders, her eyes are closed but when they’re open they’re big and brown, just like his. He reaches forward to squeeze her little arm gently, trying to wake her as nicely as possible. She stirs, those big brown eyes blinking slowly and her mouth screwing up into an unimpressed pout (the first time she ever did that in front of Robin it sent her into shock with how much she looked like Steve.). She rubs at her eyes with her fists and then smiles up at him. 

“Are we there now Daddy?” She asks, her voice still thick with sleep.

“Yeah, we are princess, come on we’ve got to go get some things from the shop and then we can go to our new house!” Anna enthusiastically unbuckles her seatbelt, overly excited to see her new home. Steve had been back and forth for weeks bringing furniture and setting it up so when he brought Anna with him he could show her the finished place. Robin stayed with her on the days he was out, she would fill Anna up on sugar so the little girl would be bouncing off the walls when it was time to go home.

He jumps out of the car and quickly opens the door before Anna could start to get cranky, the only downside to childlock. Anna scrambles out and immediately grabs his hand and pulls him towards the door to the store. The supermarket isn’t busy and the only person he immediately recognises is a very tall Mike Wheeler working one of the cash registers. Steve nods at him casually whilst Anna’s whole face lights up as she waves at him enthusiastically. He wonders if being over the top is genetic too as he pulls Anna, who wants to go over and hound Mike, towards the beauty section. 

“I want to say hi to Mike!” Anna grumbles with a stamp of her foot. Steve picks out a packet of black hair ties and a pink scrunchie that will go well with a dress his mum sent Anna a few weeks back. 

“We’ll say hi to Mike once we’ve picked out the snacks for the party okay?” He watches as his daughter tilts her head to the side, considering what he’s said for a few seconds, before turning on heels and running down the aisle and then turning left, completely vanishing from Steve’s sight. He sighs loudly before jogging down the aisle just in time to see Anna slip into the aisle three aisles down from him that seems to house the pet section. He can hear her talking loudly to someone about how he said they couldn’t get a puppy as he rounds the corner. She’s talking to a tall, short curly haired blonde man, a complete stranger, like he’s her best friend. Possibly another trait she inherited from him. 

“Anna Joyce Harrington how many times do I have to tell you not to run away from dad?” Anna looks guiltily down at her sneaker clad feet as Steve places a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I’m really sorry if she was bother-“ Steve’s apology is cut short when he sees exactly who he’s apologising to. Billy Hargrove. Older, short haired Billy Hargrove, but it’s definitely him. Steve would know those eyes anywhere. “Billy?” Billy’s mouth pulls into an all too familiar smirk, Steve’s disappointed to see that it still makes his stomach all fluttery.

“Steve Harrington, should’ve guessed the talkative big brown eyed little girl was yours. What brings you back here? You visiting someone?” Billy voice has the same teasing tone Steve remembers from games of basketball and days of reluctantly serving the boy ice cream. Billy Hargrove use to take up a lot of space in his mind but moving away had cured him of that. Well, so Steve thought.

“We’re moving here! Are you coming to our party later?” Anna answers before Steve has the chance to. Billy’s eyes go wide and his eyebrows shoot up his forehead. He’s not sure what made him do it, maybe it was the hopeful look in his daughter’s eyes or maybe it was the fluttering feeling in his stomach. Whatever it was, Steve finds himself extending an invite.

“You’re more than welcome to come along. It’s just the kids, Joyce and Hopper. Max is coming – you could come with her?” Billy schools his face into a smirk at Steve’s rambling, but doesn’t say a word. “I mean if you want to? No pressure” He breaks eye contact with Billy to look down at his daughter who is looking up at Billy with her perfected puppy dog eyes. He sees the moment Billy decides, he smiles softly down at Anna before looking at Steve, searching for a sign that Steve doesn’t want him to go. He mustn’t find it because he chuckles quietly, nodding his head. 

“Yeah, okay, I can make it. I’ll make Max take me with her. I have shi-stuff, to do now though,” he crouches down to Anna’s height, giving her a smile and quickly ruffles her hair, “it was nice to meet you Anna,” Anna nods and smiles brightly at him. He stands back up and sends Steve a small nod. “Later pretty boy” and then he’s gone. 

“He called you pretty, does that mean he like likes you?” Anna asks later as they stand in front of the chips trying to pick something everyone would like. Steve chokes seemingly on air before managing to wheeze out a quiet no. 

*** 

The ‘party’ has been in full swing for an hour. Lucas and Dustin sit with their backs up against the couch passionately discussing the latest issue of a comic book they both love. Anna is sitting in Mike’s lap forcing the boy to read book after book to her. Will sits beside them, a hand clasped tightly in Mike’s a soft look of adoration on his face as he watches his boyfriend put on funny voices for all of the characters. Joyce and Hopper lean against the wall caught up in their own private conversation. Robin is currently braiding El’s hair, complaining about some high maintenance girl she recently went on a date with, Steve has already heard all about it. 

“-she screwed up her nose at the orange juice because it wasn’t freshly squeezed can you believe-“ he’s pulled away from eavesdropping on the truly riveting conversation by a loud knock. Steve jumps up to answer the door as quickly as possible, hoping that the others wouldn’t notice his apparent eagerness. He pulls open the door and is immediately graced with a hug from Max. 

“Steve! My second favourite Harrington!” She says as Steve returns her hug. Steve hears his daughter before he sees her, her tiny feet stomping down the hallway as fast as her little legs would go. All the kids had a close relationship with Anna, but Max was by far her favourite, Mike coming a close second. Whilst Robin played the mum role, Max played the role of the cool older sister. As Max and Steve pull away Max is side tackled by the four-year old, the little girl attaching herself to Max’s leg. Steve takes the opportunity to finally look up at his other new guest. Billy isn’t wearing anything special, a pair of dark skinny jeans, a plain white top and the same denim jacket he use to sport in highschool. He looks good. Steve finds himself grateful that the younger boy seems to have grown out of his opened button up phase. 

“Everyone’s in the loungeroom if you want to head on through, Anna why don’t you take Max down there,” Anna nods, takes Max’s hand, they disappear within seconds. 

“Nice place you’ve got here Harrington,” Billy casts an approving look around the area as Steve shuts the door behind them. This is another thing 19 year old Steve would’ve punched you for telling him. Whilst the two had gotten to the point where they could be civil with one another, and Steve had developed this strange infatuation with the other boy that back then he refused to think too closely about, the two weren’t friends. But so much time has passed since then, and from what Max has told him over the years Billy was nicer now. Once Billy graduated, he packed his things and left the toxic household he was in. Not even a month later Max had showed up on his doorstep with bags of her own, Billy didn’t even question it as he let her in. The two had been living together ever since, Neil and Susan didn’t put up much of a fight to get either of them to stay. He wonders, for a moment, how much information Billy knows about Steve’s life, considering Steve knows so much about his. 

“Thanks! Before you ask my parents didn’t chip in at all,” Billy lets out an amused huff, shaking his head slightly. “Did you already know about Anna? I mean, before today?” Billy pauses for a second, then nods his head, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. 

“Yeah Max loves her, talks about her all the time. I didn’t recognise her at the supermarket though, I guess the pictures Max has in her room are a bit old?” There is an air of tension, like Billy’s holding back from saying something. He could almost guess what he’s about to say, _‘Sorry that your kid’s mum ran out on you like that, must suck’_, it’s the same thing everyone says when they find out. Although Robin had let a few expletives out when she said it. “She seems like a great kid, she’s got a lot of you in her. I can tell,” the tension seems to dissipate after that. 

“Uh, thank you. Yeah she’s great,” Steve sends Billy a small smile and for a moment gets lost in those blue eyes. They’re softer around the edges now, he almost finds it hard to believe that he’s ever seen them full of anger. Billy in general just seems lighter, more relaxed. Like he’s finally mastered the art of being unapologetically himself. It’s a good look on him. It’s the sound of Hopper reprimanding Mike for getting too cosy with Will that brings Steve back down to earth. Steve flushes as he realises he’s being staring at Billy’s face for god knows how long without saying anything. He expects some crude remark, some dig that would replay in Steve’s head for weeks, but it never comes. “We should probably get in there before Hop strangles Mike or something,” Billy snorts and wordlessly trails behind Steve. 

Steve expects some sort of reaction from the group upon seeing Billy, but none of them even look at him twice. El calls out hi, which makes sense since she’s Max’s best friend. Robin gives him a knowing smirk but instead of saying anything she pulls Billy into a conversation about the high maintenance girl. Steve forces himself to look away from him, instead focusing his attention on the couch where a very unimpressed Hopper sits between an upset Will and Mike. Steve rolls his eyes and clasps his hand on Hopper’s shoulder. 

“I think you can let up old man. They’re in my living room, they don’t even have a blanket to hide under, I don’t think they’re going to do anything,” Will looks at up at Steve like he just hung the moon and Steve decides that alone is worth whatever Hopper is about to say. 

“You say that now but just you wait until Anna is older and starts getting interested in boys-“

“Ew boys are gross no way” Anna interrupts from her spot on the floor next to Max. Steve hears Billy let out an undignified snort that he’s definitely going to bring up later. 

“You said it sister!” Robin bellows, sending an air high-five Anna’s way. Anna doesn’t really know why she’s getting high-fived but she returns it anyway. Hopper sighs as he stands up ruffling Wills hair and sending Mike a glare. The boys immediately come back together, taking a second to smile at Steve gratefully before getting wrapped up in a conversation. 

Dustin gets his attention and waves him over. Dustin and Steve have this bond that is more brotherly than anything. They fight more than anybody else in the group but they love each other. Dustin, along with Robin, is one of the only people who can read Steve properly. Dustin knows him better than his own parents do, that’s not exactly hard though. From the look on Dustin’s face he’s pretty certain that the younger boy has noticed Steve happiness at having Billy Hargrove around. 

“So, Billy Hargrove huh?” Steve rolls his eyes at Dustin’s predictableness. Steve’s eyes find Billy, just to make sure he hadn’t heard the curly-hair boy mention his name, but the blonde is in the middle of a heated argument with Robin about whether there is any gay subtext in ‘The Twelfth Night’ (there totally is) so he wouldn’t of heard. 

“Anna ran off on me in the supermarket, I found her two aisles down talking to Billy. She mentioned the party and it felt rude not to invite him. Plus he’s different now, we might actually be able to be friends. Why am I even explaining myself to you, you’re like twelve,” Dustin scoffs loudly, gaining the attention of a few people around them. 

“I’m 19 now Steve! I even have facial hair!” Dustin gestures to the minimal amount of hair above his top lip. 

“You call that facial hair Henderson?” Billy mocks, but there is no real malice behind it. Dustin huffs and gets to his feet. 

“Whatever, you guys suck. I’m going to see where Lucas is with our drinks,” Dustin jokingly shoulder checks Billy on his way past, Steve wonders exactly how much has changed since he left. He doesn’t realise that Billy has taken Dustin’s seat until the older boy nudges him lightly. 

“So, I was thinking, Anna wants a puppy right? But you can’t get her one?” Steve has no idea where Billy is going with this, but he nods anyway. “Well, why don’t you bring her to meet my dog? He’s a really chill dog, wouldn’t hurt her or anything, scouts honour,” it’s not the dog making Steve hesitate. Billy has only been back in his life for a few hours and he can already feel himself falling back into his old ways, he’s not sure if that’s the safest thing for him. A friendship with Billy shouldn’t hurt though, it’s got to be better than hating each other, right? 

“She would love that, yeah, I think I’m going to take you up on that,” Billy beams at him, maybe this friendship might be more painful than Steve originally thought. 

***

The opportunity to meet Billy’s didn’t come for weeks. Both boys got caught up in work. It turns out that Steve needed to find more waitresses and waiters plus find the time to train them and initiate them properly. The garage that Billy worked at had a sudden influx of cars in need of repair after a particular nasty car accident, the two just didn’t have time. They stayed in contact though, texting daily and even calling every now and then. Aside from night time cuddles with Anna hearing from Billy had quickly become the best part of the Steve’s day. It was like Billy had kept everything Steve use to like about him, the witty sense of humour, the loving side (back in highschool Steve had only ever seen it a handful times and it was only ever directed at Max. Now Steve can see it in the way he talks about his friends), his ability to not only take some banter but through it back at Steve among other things whilst getting rid of the anger that always held Steve back from getting to know him better. The fluttery feelings had only worsened, to the point that he nearly pulls over to spew on the way to Billy and Max’s house multiple times. He’s known about his attraction to boys as well as girls for years and he feels completely comfortable with it now, unlike highschool, but this was new territory. His attraction to boys had never progressed more than just that, attraction. But Steve was starting to feel actual feelings for Billy, and it was terrifying. He knew that Billy was gay, the boy coming out the day he moved away from home, not wanting to hide anymore, but that didn’t mean the boy could like him. He has never done well with rejection, the thought of it makes him jittering. 

Anna is in the back of the chatting away excitedly, completely oblivious to her dad’s inner turmoil. He tries to focus on what she’s saying, he really does, but as soon as they pull into Billy’s street his mind is filled yet again with nothing but _Billy Billy Billy. _

Billy’s sitting on this front porch, cigarette in his mouth, with a friendly looking labradoodle by his side as they pull into the driveway. Steve sees Billy drop the cigarette and stomp on it despite it clearly not being finished as he lets Anna out of the car. He walks slowly behind her and she rushes to get to dog, wanting to delay the inevitable awkward greeting. By the time he makes it to the porch Anna is already patting Billy’s dog and getting licks in return, she giggles happily and for a second he forgets what he was nervous about in the first place. 

“They’re already best friends,” Billy grins and claps Steve’s shoulder, he’s sure he’ll be feeling it for weeks. “His is name is Bob by the way, Robert when he’s in trouble,” and god isn’t that the most _endearing_ thing Steve has ever heard. Everything about this situation is endearing and completely not what Steve expected. From the squashing of the cigarette to the fact that the dog is a labradoodle instead of a pitbull or some other tough guy dog that he associates with highschool Billy, to the fact that Billy was the one to plan this in the first place. Steve very nearly blurts out _”go out with me sometime?_ instead of an actual greeting because he’s just come to the conclusion that Billy is _everything_ he could ever ask for in a partner. But he manages to stop himself from making a fool of himself. 

“How’ve you been Billy?” he goes for chilled and laid back but it comes out oddly formal. Billy quirks an eyebrow and turns to face him. Steve flushes like a schoolgirl, he prays to all the gods he knows of that Billy doesn’t notice. 

“About the same as yesterday when he spoke pretty boy. Do you want a drink? I have beer and I think Max has some juice in there if that’s not your thing anymore,” it’s not really his thing anymore, and neither is smoking. He and Robin cut back together, realising that they’re the only parental figures Anna has _(it took Robin longer to realise it, in fact it took until Anna handed her a world’s best mum mug on mother’s day when she was three years old)_. Steve doesn’t say of this, instead he crouches down next to his daughter and reaches out to pat Bob, the dog wags his tail happily and gives Steve an appreciative lick on his cheek. 

“A juice would be nice thanks. Do you want one Princess?” Anna mumbles out a yes please, her full attention on the dog. Billy gestures for them to come inside so the three trail behind him, Bob running ahead nearly managing to trip Billy over. Anna tugs on his hand and extends her arms out to be picked up. She’s getting too old for this, but he’s pretty sure if she asks him to pick her up when she’s 16 he’ll do it no questions asked. 

“Billy’s nice,” she says quietly as they watch said boy pour three glasses of orange juice. A compliment like from Anna isn’t hard to get, usually Steve disagrees with her assessment of people, but he thinks she just might be right with this one. 

The afternoon goes surprisingly smooth. The three of them hung out in Billy’s backyard, playing with Bob. The boys worked together to make Anna laugh as much as possible, it was all very _domestic_. Max came home five minutes ago and promptly stole Anna with promises of a makeover, leaving the two boys sitting on Billy’s back porch. Billy holds out a packet of smokes that Steve politely rejects. 

“Fatherhood has changed you pretty boy, can’t say that I hate it. More cigarettes for me,” Billy playfully nudges him. The tension in the air is thick, and not for the first time that day Steve gets the feeling that maybe Billy wouldn’t be as opposed to a romantic thing with him as he originally thought. Billy smiles at him, a genuine smile, one where his eyes crinkle a little bit and Steve decides to just _ do it_. 

“Please don’t be weirded out by what I’m about to ask but um. Would you want to, like, go get dinner sometime? Or just, spend time with me without my kid around? I mean she’s great company but-“ 

“Are you asking me on a date pretty boy?” There’s a smirk on his face but no ounce of teasing in his voice. It’s like he _wants_ it to be a date but in order not to embarrass himself he puts up this front. Because of this Steve doesn’t hesitate to place his hand over Billy’s. 

“I am, is that okay?” Billy smiles almost _bashfully_ down at his feet. He is _adorable_ and it’s nearly killing him. 

“Yeah, that’s definitely okay”

***

A week later Steve is anxiously driving back from dropping Anna off at Robins for the night. He’s trying to focus on actually driving and not fixing his hair but it’s like the closer he gets to Billy’s house the harder it is to keep his hands out of his hair. He hasn’t been this nervous since his first date with Anna’s mum, he hasn’t been on a date since Anna’s mum. He’s chosen this nice restaurant just out of Hawkins that’s _not_ his place of work but he can’t stop himself from overthinking everything. _what if there isn’t anything on the menu Billy will eat? What if they’re talking and he has green stuff stuck in his teeth and he doesn’t realise? What if he spills something on himself? What if the conversation doesn’t flow?_. He pulls up in front of Billy’s house faster than he’d like. He knocks on the door and can’t help but notice how much his hands are shaking. The door opens and billy steps out and immediately pulls him into a hug. It’s like as soon as he’s in Billy’s arms all his previous worries disappear. 

“You look great Harrington,” Billy mumbles into his hair. Steve tried hard not to look like he’s trying hard. After an hour of going though his wardrobe he had settled on his nice black jeans and a light blue button up that he’s tucked in. Billy looks much better than him, fitted dress pants, a red short sleeve button up with the top four buttons undone tucked into them. 

“You’re not so bad yourself Hargrove. Lets get out of here,” their hands fit together easily, he can’t get over how _right_ this feels. They get into the same blue Camaro that he dreaded seeing all through his last two years in Hawkins. The ride to the restaurant is in comfortable silence. Billy’s hand rests casually on his thigh, it doesn’t feel much like a first date, but like they’ve done this a thousand times before. They arrive at the restaurant, a small Italian place that Steve’s co-worker said had _like the best pasta_. They get to their table without any issues. 

“Where’s Anna tonight?” 

“She’s at Robin’s, having some mother-daughter time,” Billy’s eyebrows furrow for just a second before he relaxes his face into a smile again. 

“She’s not actually her mum is she? Like don’t take this the wrong way but I can’t really seeing you and Buckley hooking up. I mean isn’t she 100% into girls anyway?” The waiter comes by to ask if they wanted drinks, giving Steve sometime to figure out how he’s going to explain this. He didn’t really expect it to be first date conversation material but supposedly it is. It’s not like they can talk about where he grew up, Billy knows all about it already. 

“Uh no. Rose, Anna’s mum, she was a friend from my economics class. It happened one night after some studying and then nine months later I was a dad. And then three months after that I woke up to a note that just said sorry. Robin has been there for Anna since the minute she was born. Anna knows she’s not her mum, she knows her mum went away because I didn’t want to completely lie to her. It’s the trickiest situation I’ve ever been in,” Billy shakes his head and Steve can see his fists are balled up on the table. It’s not the easiest thing to talk about and he guesses it’s not the easiest thing to hear either. 

“That really sucks. I think you and Anna are great, I don’t know how anyone could just leave you guys like that,” Steve flushes and places a hand over one of Billy’s fists, he immediately relaxes. “Anyway, enough of that heavy conversation. What was college like? I never went,” 

“I wasn’t there long. I tried but raising a kid by yourself and going to school is nearly impossible. I did an online course to get a certificate in hospitality and that’s how I’ve ended up a restaurant manager,” the conversation feels forced nearly. Usually the conversation just comes naturally, they’re trying too hard. “Look, lets stop this getting to know each other bullshit. I think we know more than necessary about each other yeah? You know about my King Steve phase and I know what your hair use to look like, so why don’t we just sit and talk like we’ve been doing for the past month.” Billy smiles and runs a thumb over Steve’s knuckles. 

“So this guy yesterday comes in and demands a refund for some work I did for him because apparently I wasn’t polite enough? Like what did he want me to do? Sing a song for him?” The waiter comes by again to take their orders, Steve orders a pizza and Billy orders some fancy pasta dish that Steve doesn’t know the name of.

“It’s probably that resting bitch face of yours,” Billy looks at him incredulously. For a second it’s like they’re in school again, the time when they could joke and talk without wanting to punch each other. He wants to kick himself, they could’ve been doing this for _years_. 

“You love my resting bitch face Harrington,” 

“Yeah, you’re right, I do,” Billy honest to god flushes, it takes everything in Steve’s power to not lean over and pinch his cheeks. 

The food comes and they eat whilst bantering back and forth. The conversation comes so much easier than at the beginning of the date. Before they know it they’re back out the front of Billy and Max’s house but Steve doesn’t want to go home and Billy hasn’t made any attempts to get him to leave either. 

“So, Anna’s at Robin’s for the night, right?” Billy asks, breaking the silence. Steve nods, his heart rate speeding up. “Max is at El’s for the night. You could, uh, you could stay. If you want to?” Steve doesn’t answer, instead he pulls the boy in by the front of his shirt and does the one thing he’s wanted to do since Anna ran into him, he kisses him. 

***

“I wanna talk to Mike!” Déjà vu washes over Steve as he pinches the bridge of his nose. This time though he has Billy with him, and the blonde seems to know exactly what to say to calm down his daughter. 

“Why don’t you come with me instead and help me out some pasta sauce that your Grandmother and Grandfather might like huh?” Instead of running off like she did the last time, she reaches up signalling for Billy to pick her, which he does without second thought and carries her over to where all the sauces sit. His relationship with Billy has been going on for nearly a year now and it’s the easiest thing Steve has ever done. They moved into together fairly quickly with Max going off to college and everything. Billy moved in with him and Anna and it’s almost like he’s been there the entire time. Tonight’s the annual dinner with Steve’s parents, it’s also the first time they’re meeting Billy. They already know about him because he’s all Anna ever talks about on the phone to them. Billy’s nervous, he likes to pretend he’s not but Steve knows him better than that. He’s taken Anna over to the sauces so if he gets it wrong they can’t be mad because _Anna helped pick it out_. Steve has done the same thing countless times.

As he watches his boyfriend and now nearly five year old daughter discuss pasta sauces Steve is hit for not the first time at how domestic he and Billy have become. He can see his entire future with Billy, it’s strange that buying pasta sauce is what makes it hit him. He walks quickly to catch up with them, throwing his arms around the two of them. 

“I love you guys” 

“I love you too,” they both respond.


End file.
